<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the modern world is awesome and so are you (podfic) by BiP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577941">the modern world is awesome and so are you (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP'>BiP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ITPE 2019 treat for Dr Fumbles McStupid that I forgot I'd read. Cause I'm a genius. </p><p>The story is from the capkink meme from a story written in 2011; the prompt was: </p><p>When Steve wakes up, SHIELD wants him to spend some time talking to therapists and visit some doctors and acclimate him slowly back into the world in the healthiest manner possible. They're waiting to introduce him to the modern world until they're certain he's stable.</p><p>Tony thinks it's taking too long and is boring and he just really wants to show Steve all the cool shit he's missed out on.</p><p>So while wearing his armor, he breaks Steve out and carries him as he flies him around and is basically all I can showww you the world, shining shimmering splendid, etc. Steve is somewhere between terrified and fascinated. Tony eventually returns him, but keeps kidnapping him every couple days or so. They're both surprised by how much they look forward to these little 'dates' each week.</p><p>Finally, SHIELD declares that Steve is ready for the field (despite Stark's best efforts otherwise) and it is of course celebrated with sex.</p><p>(https://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=791082#t791082).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the modern world is awesome and so are you (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts">FumblesMcStupid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/the-modern-world-is-awesome-and-so-are-you">Stream or download at Soundcloud</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>